Love is
by iSapphireblue
Summary: Love is Happiness, Love is Illusion, Love is Betrayal, Love is Wonder, Love is Hope, Love is NOTHING, Love is Everything, Love is Pain. So The meaning of Love is ... - Kyumin - Simin-


Title: Love is YOU (trailer)  
>Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin,<br>Disclaimer : Semua milik YME :')

1. Int. ruang tengah rumah Siwon – siang  
>Siwon mengecup kening Sungmin yang sedang tertidur di sofa panjang<br>Narrator: _Love is… Happiness_

2. Int. kamar Kyuhyun – malam  
>Kyuhyun menelusuri jarinya di foto Sungmin yang sedang tertawa lebar<br>Narrator: _Love is… Illusion_

3. Int. kamar hotel – pagi  
>Sungmin menangis menatap selembar kertas yang berisi kata-kata selamat tinggal dari Siwon<br>Narrator: _Love is… Betrayal_

4. Ext. depan supermarket – sore  
>Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari supermarket dan merampas testpack yang berada di tangan Sungmin.<br>Kamera focus pada wajah Kyuhyun yang memucat merasa dikhianti.  
>Narrator: <em>Love is… Wonder<em>

5. Int. gereja – pagi  
>Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berhadapan, bersiap mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati<br>"Walauharus dengan cara seperti ini, kumohon… cintai aku"  
>"Siwon, kumohon datang dan selamatkan aku"<br>Narrator: _Love is… Hope_

6. Ext. kebun belakang rumah Kyuhyun & Sungmin – sore  
>Sungmin sedang memupuk tanaman, dan sesekali menyiram tanamannya. Seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran tanah.<br>Cut to  
>Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya, melonggarkan dari yang tarasa mencekik lehernya. Sesaat kemudia senyum mengembang di bibirnya dan dia berlari kedalam rumah<br>Fade out

Kyuhyun datang dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, Sungmin meronta…  
>"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!"<br>"Tidak, aku suamimu, aku berhak memelukmu!"  
>"...diriku! jadi menyingkirlah!" Sungmin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun, dan berjalan meninggalkannya<br>Narrator: _Love is… NOTHING!_

7. Int. dapur – pagi  
>Sungmin menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun<br>"Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa mencintaiku walau hanya sesaat?"  
>"Tidak ada 'mencintai sesaat' Kyuhyun. Mencintai itu untuk selamanya"<br>"Kalau begitu apa kau tidak bisa merasakan cintaku? Aku mencintaimu Sungmin, untuk selamanya"  
>"Kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya terobsesi padaku Kyuhyun, kau harus menyadari itu"<br>"Demi tuhan, aku mencintaimu!"  
>"Then, tell me what is love?"<br>"_Love is…_" Kyuhyun gulped his saliva "I don't know… Would you mind to tell me what love is?"  
>"<em>Love is<em>…" Sungmin tersenyum pahit

8. Ext. yacht – malam  
>Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berciuman diatas yacht, disoraki beberapa penumpang yang tak lain adalah teman-teman meraka<br>Narrator: _Love is… Everything_

9. Ext. balkon kamar Sungmin  
>Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun diantar seorang wanita berpakaian minim. Tanpa ragu wanita itu mencium Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya<br>Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangis  
>Narrator: <em>Love is…. Pain<em>

10. Fade to black

11. Klip gambar Kyuhyun berlari-lari di sepanjang jalan pada malam hari

12. Klip gambar Sungmin memeluk kedua kakinya

13. Intercut antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha menghangatkan dirinya dari salju yang semakin lebat. Terdengar deru nafas dari mulut Kyuhyun yang berasap.

Sungmin membenamkan kepalanya diantara pelukannya pada kakinya

Kyuhyun merogoh saku jaketnya, mencari handphone-nya, lalu dengan cekatan menekan nomor handphone Sungmin yang sudah dihapalnya

Sungmin mendengar dering handphone-nya, namun sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab telepon itu. Dia hanya menoleh untuk melihat nama Siwon berkedip-kedip di layar telepon genggamnya. Dia menekan tombol REJECT pada handphone-nya

Kyuhyun buru-buru membatalkan niatnya untuk menelepon Sungmin, dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sungmin pasti akan baik-baik saja

Detik itu Sungmin menyadari satu hal "_Love is you, Kyuhyun_" bisiknya dalam hati

Seolah mendengar bisikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggumamkan hal yang sama "_Love is you, Sungmin_"

14. Narrator: _But fate didn't let love happen so easily_

15. Klip gambar Kyuhyun menampar Sungmin

16. Klip gambar Sungmin mengiris pergelangan tangannya

17. Klip gambar Kyuhyun dan Siwon berkelahi

18. Klip gambar Sungmin berteriak-teriak meminta bantuan, dengan Kyuhyun yang bersimbah darah di pelukannya.

19. Klip gambar Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan ada sesuatu menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Seorang lelaki membelakangi kamera, menodongkan pistolnya

20. [music slowly fade out] [blank screen]

21. **COMING SOON**


End file.
